fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trail by Fire
Meetings, Introductions, and First Fights Three users of old magic gather, in the Crocus capital. Two are a mystery, one is a powerful Guildmaster named Nikolai Ichor. He often travels to the capital even when the Grand Magic Games aren't held. He is traveling among a busy bazaar street. Salesmen are trying to get his business. After all Nikolai has a high Jewel net worth. However, before he buys anything he senses powerful magical power from two sources, standing a few businesses down. "Dammit, I hate big places like this." A young man groaned as he walked through the crowed streets of the city he was in. "Dammit, I don't want to by whatever it is that your selling." the man groaned again, as he snapped at the man trying to sell him his wares. "God, that's the fourth one so far," the man continued to groan, talking to the young, red haired girl that was walking beside him. "Hey, Simca, we don't have time to shop, we're looking for someone, so hurry up." He hollered at the young woman. "God, hold your horses, Vance. The person we're looking for wont disappear if we just stop for a few minutes." The woman, identified as Simca told the man she called Vance. '' Those two aren't typical mages. I sense old magic and the older male he possess a great deal of Magic Power''. Nikolai was paying attention to the duo. '' Dragon Slayers? Yes it took a second but I ascertain what kind of magic they might have.'' Due to Nikolai's knowledge of magic and his own immense Magic Power and masterful control over it he can sense what other magic's, other use. '' It's been awhile since I conversed with a dragon hunter.'' He buys a single flower and walks over to give it, to the duo. Vance noticed the man walking towards him and girl with him." he lifted his nose into the air and inhaled deeply. He memorized the scent of the man getting closer him companion, and he practically smelled the mans magical power. Vance tapped Simca on the shoulder, getting her attention, "Come here," he commanded. Simca did as she was told, "What?" she asked. "Be carful little sister," Vance motioned to the man heading straight for them, making sure she saw the man he was talking about. "He's powerful. I don't know what he wants but he's coming towards us. Ready yourself, be on guard, and be careful." Vance took his own advice, reading himself. He stared to channel a slight amount of his magical power, a very faint reddish-orange glow emanated from his body. Nikolai stopped a few meters from them. He then processed to use telekinesis, to telekinetically move the flower from his hand to Simca's. "I'm Nikolai Ichor, please to meet two Dragon Slayers and siblings no less. However, no need to knead your Magic, so you can stop it. If we release too much power, the non-mages and location might suffer damage. Who are you looking for, most come to the capital for the Grand Magic Games, but they are over this year. You haven't stopped to purchase anything, or see the sights. So are you looking for someone, or just traveling through the city?" Nikolai asked with a charismatic charm. Vance grabbed the flower floating towards his sister. He looked at the man letting his gaze rake over his person taking in the mans appearance. Vance lifted his nose again and smelled the air around the man who introduced himself as Nikolai Ichor— Vance didn't smell any malice coming form the man, but he stayed cautious as he let the bulk of the magic he had channeled, letting it subside almost entirely, almost. "What do you want with me an- Wait, how do you know were related and Dragon Slayers? Explain yourself, now!" Vance growled at the man as he put his left arm protectively around Simca. "Magic power between siblings or blood relatives often are similar. Also, I have seen a few Dragon Slayers I have a (feel) for that kind of magic." Nikolai still looking calm then turned more stern like a serious authority figure. "However, don't presume that I am cut from the type of cloth that attacks needlessly. I find practitioners of the Lost Magic's rather interesting, is all. Two Siblings practicing the same kind of Lost Magic, don't get that often." Nikolai stood with an aura of mystery. "I have explained myself, care to answer my question why are you in Crocus?" Vance continued to study the man, but eventually let Simca go, but continued to maintain some form of his guard. "We're her looking for someone. We've only been in this country for a few months. We figured it would be easier to find who were looking for if we can to the countries capital and asked. From what our mother, the dragon, told us the person we're looking for lives in this country and is, like beyond famous, especially here. Maybe you've heard of him, Genjirō Kusaka." Vance explained to the man, answering his question. "And I'm Vance Kervic and this is my baby sister Simca Kervic. Vance held out his hand to the man. "Simmy, introduce yourself." Vance told hi sister. Simca held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Simca." Nikolai wearing is usual gloves shook their hands with his for a few moments. "Genjirō Kusaka, that brat? I thought he died or at least I haven't seen him in forty years." "Brat? Forty years? Just how old are you? You look like your maybe a few years older than me." Vance asked him looking confused. "Wait, do you know him? Where is he? We were told my mom to find him as soon as possible." Vance said somewhat excitedly. "I repeat I haven't seen in forty years, so I don't know if he even alive as he would be old now. As for me." Nikolai took the flower back. "Creator's Eye, Life Balance I'll show you how I know him." The flower in his hand withered away. "The magic I used just now allows me to (absorb) lifeforce from non-human lifeforms and add it too my own, thus basically eternal youth." Nikolai raised his hand, and Vance was tossed back a bit. Nikolai used telekinesis to push him back in decent sportmenship. "A bet, if you can keep me entertained I'll give a large deposit of Jewels to find your acquaintance. If not that I can't help you." Vance pulled himself up from were he was thrown, "A bet? I'm game, but I wont hold back so don't blame me if you get hurt, remember, you started this." Vance took up a fighting stance. "Sim, stand back, I'm getting ready to go all out. Its been a while, this is going to be fun," Vance laughed as he prepared himself. Vance took a step forward and moved. He turned into a blur, and reappeared in front of Nikolai, his right hand lit ablaze as he swung his arm upwards in an uppercut, striking the man in the chin and sending him up into the air. "How'd ya like that," Vance laughed again. Nikolai stopped in the air and just rested there. His use of telekinesis is so good, he can fly. "Is that the limit of your power? I said keep me interested, entertained, not bored shitless like I normal am, nighty percent of the time." Nikolai raised his hand and and used his power to flip Vance over on his head, in a more comical than damaging or fighting manner. "If you can't even keep me from making you look like a fool... well more of one, how the Hell can you even keep me interested? If I wanted someone to just toss around, I would find a typical Mage. Your a user of Lost Magic use it." Vance's body glowed with a bright white light before two large white wings made entirely of magical energy formed and flapped a few times allowing Vance to hover there. "If you think that was me going all out then you're sorely mistaken. That wasn't even a warm up, and besides, that wasn't even a spell I used to hit you with, if was just a magically enhance punch." Vance told Nikolai. "I'm not a typical Dragon Slayer either." Vance said as flames coated his right hand and he charged Nikolai. Grabbing the collar of his shirt Vance braced his right arm with his left hand and called out Fire Dragon's Grip Strike, covering Nikolai in a torrent of flames before Vance tossed him towards the ground. As Nikolai fell to the ground Vance took in a large breath as fire and light mixed in his mouth before he expelled the magic towards Nikolai as Vance howled "White Flame Dragon's Roar." Nikolai dusted himself off and took the Dragon's Roar. It burned off haft of his clothes from the waist up revealing a tone and lean build man, but there were only small burns to his person and no pain to his body. After the smoke cleared up, Nikolai used his telekinesis once more. This time, he took control over Vance's left hand. He then processed to have Vance hit himself, over and over again. "Really is that a Dragon's Roar, I thought it was rather poor. Let's see how you can retake by your arm." Vance closed his eyes and concentrated as his body started to glow a bright white color. "White Dragon's Purge," Vance said to himself as the light coming from his body exploded off of his body but not in a destructive manner. Vance moved his left hand, twisting and turning it, and wiggling his fingers. "Well what do you know, I have control again. How do you like that?" Vance smiled up at Nikolai with a smug grin. "You managed to take control of your from my magic, with greater magic power infused into your arm if only for a moment. Now you have my attention. Creator's Eye, Restoration of Self I think my attire needs to be repaired." In a second all of Nikolai's clothes were back and without any damage. " I only restored my clothes I didn't heal myself from the few burn... Yet. But now you will see, a form of magic so old, it's credited as a foundation magic directly resulted from the One Magic. My Creator's Eye will (see) to it. Ice World this spell can even freeze Dragon Slayer Magic as powerful as yours so don't bother trying to melt it." The area and all the people were frozen in the ice, except for Vance, Simca, and Nikolai." "Don't am worry about them, I added in the part to the spell that the ice will do them no harm. It's like a barrier so you don't burn down the capital. Now come, in earnest." "Fine by me. I was just about to throw you away from the city so I could really cut loose." Vance said with a smile. Vance started to release an immense amount of magical power in the form of flames before they started to compress over Vance's skin. Vance did this again and again, only stopping after he had repeated this action seven times and an armor of flames covered his body. Vance looked at Nikolai, "Get ready, cause here I come," Vance shot forward like a bullet, until he slammed into Nikolai with a full body tackle before he let loose a flurry of attacks, punching and kicking Nikolai before finishing off his fierce attack with a flame infused punch to Nikolai's chest, sending him flying backwards, the last hit still on fire as Vance smirked and called out "Fire Dragon's Explosive Fist," as a massive torrent of fire and flames enveloped Nikolai's entire person and exploded violently. At the same time Vance's armor of flames dissipated slightly. After the attack Nikolai was hurt, but only under the base of the definition. "Ouch, twenty more of those and I might need an aspirin. For a Dragon Slayer you only show me the base of what one can do. Let me explain my magic, and you might finally start to try." Nikolai releases so much Magic Power, it cracks the ice that neither Vance's flames couldn't melt or own Magic Power could crack. "You see reality and match it to the laws of the world. My Creator's Eye, sees (through) reality and my thoughts become the world and its laws. Making thoughts, dreams, emotions, and beliefs incarnate are one of the foundations of Magic. Now, Creator's Eye, Gravity Prison lets see you get out of this." In a moment Vance was forced to the ground under immense gravity. "Only if you can release Magic Power unlike anything you have before, you will escape." "Son of a bitch," Vance thought. "I...didn't want... to have to do... this...," Vance said as he strained against Nikolai's gravity. "Flame Drive," Vance howled as his magical energy exploded outward, as a massive torrent of fire and flames followed the release of his magical energy. Vance struggled as he pulled himself to his feet as he let out a dragon-like roar once he stood on his feet again as the flames created a cloak of fire around his body. Vance glanced up at Nikolai, who still floated in the air and pointed his right index finger at him, "Is this what you wanted form me?" Vance questioned him. Nikolai was silent. He floated infront of Vance, and using a combination of telekinesis and his right index finger, flicked Vance back more than 20 feet. "It's a start." Vance caught himself and landed on his feet. Vance looked at Nikolai with a slight scowl. Vance sighed, "Well I guess I shouldn't hold back anymore, should I?" Vance disappeared, moving at a speed beyond what he was moving at before. Vance reappeared in front of Nikolai and grabbed him by his face as he dived down toward the ground and slammed Nikolai's head into the ground before he slammed a left handed punch into his stomach as he growled, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist," causing the ground beneath both himself and Nikolai to crack and rise up from the force of his punch, causing Nikolai to couch up a mouthful of blood. "How do you like that?" Nikolai got onto his feet dusted himself off. With a bloody noise and blood coming from his right eye the Creator's Eye. "Now that hurt a bit." He tore off his mantle for better flexibility. He released more Magic Power, so much the ice cracks all over the capital. He punched Vance in the stomach and sent him back using the force of his telekinesis to increase the force and damage, more than 200 feet. "You should make Simca leave, otherwise at this rate she might get hurt." As he walked to Vance it was like an ocean of Magic Power, just as vast, powerful, and dangerous. Vance got up and dusted himself off. He cracked his neck, "Just cause mom was harder on me then Simca doesn't mean that she's a push over. Besides, Simca's the one you really need to watch out for." Vance grinned at Nikolai as Simca vanished and reappeared behind Nikolai as she swiped her right hand downward, slashing him across that back as she called out, "Poison Dragon's Claw." At the same time that Simca slashed Nikolai down his back Vance closed the distance between the two of them as he slammed his right hand, which wasn't covered in flames at the moment, into Nikolai's stomach as he calmly called out, "White Dragon's Claw. Now we've got you. Whoever said that I was fighting you alone? Simca was just waiting for the right moment to get at you." Vance told Nikolai as he let out a small chuckle. Nikolai got up and cracked his neck. He didn't say a word, but using his Telekinesis he pulled Vance and Simca crashing into each other. "Yes, no one said one-on-one. However, it helped you." Nikolai released yet even more power. This time the Magic Power that was coming out of his body, made Vance and Simca's combined seem like an infant's. "Alright then. I hate doing this but Simca, stand back, I'm using that," Vance said in a commanding tone not heard from till now. Vance's flame like cloak started to change colors, changing from its orange coloration to having flick and flecks or white making the flames have an overall bluish-white coloration as multiple flame-like markings began to extend over Vance's face and arms. Vance looked up at the sky and though to himself, "Mom, give me strength." Vance stuck his right foot into the ground, actually drove it into the soil and dirt as he channeled his flames through the ground turning the earth into lava as he directed it below to ground where Nikolai was standing as the ground beneath him erupted upwards in an explosion of magma as Vance howled, "Fire Dragon's Magma Point," sending Nikolai flying up into the air. Nikolai fell to the ground. "Ok now I have a headache." He used shattered fragments of his Ice World spell to create an armor around him. "This is more for you than me. Now come." Vance closed the distance between himself and Nikolai even faster than his last two times before he slammed both of his hands into Nikolai's chest as he called out "Fire Dragon's Twin Spear," as a massive beam of fire shot itself through Nikolai's body, leaving a gaping hole in his armor. Vance then kick himself off of Nikolai using Nikolai as a spring board widening the distance between the two of them. "Get ready cause here comes a badass attack." Vance told Nikolai as Vance's magical power swelled up and completely enveloped him in fire and flames. Vance launched himself forward as he started to spin rapidly turning the torrent of flames enveloping him into the rough shape of a drill as he slammed into Nikolai where his armor was destroyed, spinning and ripping into Nikolai's chest as Vance redirected Nikolai towards the sky and sent him flying up into the sky along with all of the magic that was surrounding Vance's body before exploding extremely violently. Nikolai...finally was hurt. His clothes on his back were gone, and his back was burnt. He telekinetically grabbed Vance's neck and brought him near him. "I understand now. You don't want to release it, but now you are boring me. Release Dragon Force, or my eye might see through your reality. The Creator's Eye can not only bring thoughts into being, it can remove things from reality as well." Nikolai throw Vance into a building. Vance picked himself up, "Your Creators Eye must really be blind cause these white flames are my Dragon Force, at lease it is without my Second Origin released," Vance grunted out as he coughed and wiped a streak of blood from the corner of his mouth. "But that spell I just hit you with was just a normal secret art of mine. it wasn't really anything special, but mom always told me to never use my ultimate art unless my life or Simca's life was one line, and I don't intend to break my promise so my mother."